


Hopeful Conviction / Hoffnungsvolle Überzeugung

by LittleMissStar



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (Legolas and Gimli are just background characters though), Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStar/pseuds/LittleMissStar
Summary: ... Aragorn wollte ihn aufwecken. Seine Schulter oder sein Gesicht berühren und sehen, wie sich diese Augen wieder öffnen, scharf und klar und immer bereit für den Kampf. Aber Boromir wollte nicht erwachen; weder damals noch jemals wieder, außer vielleicht in einem fernen, unirdischen Reich, wo seine Vorfahren auf Thronen aus weißem Stein auf ihn warteten und wo er vielleicht viel zu früh seinen Platz neben ihnen einnehmen würde.Deutsche Übersetzung
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 1





	Hopeful Conviction / Hoffnungsvolle Überzeugung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hopeful Conviction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928449) by [cherri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri/pseuds/cherri). 



> Also, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung von Herr der Ringe. Ich habe es weder gelesen, noch geschaut, allerdings wurde ich gebeten diese Fanfiktion zu übersetzen un da ich sowas gerne mache...  
> Also viel Spaß!

Aragorn wollte ihn aufwecken. Seine Schulter oder sein Gesicht berühren und sehen, wie sich diese Augen wieder öffnen, scharf und klar und immer bereit für den Kampf. Aber Boromir wollte nicht erwachen; weder damals noch jemals wieder, außer vielleicht in einem fernen, unirdischen Reich, wo seine Vorfahren auf Thronen aus weißem Stein auf ihn warteten und wo er vielleicht viel zu früh seinen Platz neben ihnen einnehmen würde.

Dieses Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit, dieser verzweifelte Glaube, dass Boromir nicht tot sein konnte, sondern nur schlief, hatte in Aragorn von dem Augenblick an Bestand, als er den letzten Atemzug aus Boromirs Lippen kommen sah, bis zu dem Augenblick, als er am Wasser kniete und auf Boromirs bewegungslose Gestalt hinunterblickte, die mit verschränkten Armen in einem der Boote, die ihnen in Lothlorien gegeben wurden, angeordnet war. Es war Aragorn, der ihn dorthin gebracht hatte, Aragorn, der ihn hierher trug, von wo aus er in den Wald fiel, Legolas und Gimli, die in einer kleinen, traurigen Prozession einige Schritte hinter ihm herzogen.

Die Zeit war knapp; wenn sie Merry und Pippin und ihre Fänger einholen sollten, dann sollten die drei in Eile gehen. Doch zuerst musste Aragorn Boromir in die Umarmung des Wassers entlassen, und dies wäre die endgültige Bestätigung dafür, dass Boromir nicht erwachen würde. Aragorn würde diesen Moment für immer hinausschieben, wenn er könnte, aber er hatte nicht ewig Zeit, wie das Gefühl von Legolas' Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn daran erinnerte. Im nächsten Moment ruhte Gimlis Hand auf Aragorns anderer Schulter, fest und stark, ein Griff, der wie der von Legolas sagte: "Deine Trauer ist meine Trauer, und ich werde dir beistehen, egal wie groß der Schmerz ist.

Er musste nicht zurückblicken, um zu wissen, dass Legolas und Gimli ihren eigenen letzten, stillen Abschied nahmen. Dann traten sie zurück, immer noch nahe, aber weit genug entfernt, um Aragorn diese letzten Augenblicke allein mit Boromir zu gönnen. Die gesamte Gemeinschaft hatte sich trotz anfänglich schlechter Eindrücke um Boromir gekümmert, aber Aragorn vermutete, dass Legolas und Gimli wussten, dass zwischen ihm und Boromir noch etwas anderes war.

Die Erinnerungen zerrten an Aragorn und verleiteten ihn dazu, sich in den Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Die Zeit, die er mit Boromir verbrachte, war grausam kurz, und obwohl er von dem Schock zu gefühllos war, um es damals zu spüren, würde der scharfe Stachel der Reue bald seine Tage und Nächte heimsuchen. Jede Minute zwischen ihrer Begegnung und dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Gefühle füreinander anerkannten, schien im Nachhinein vergeudet, obwohl es natürlich nicht anders ging, denn nicht jede Liebe beginnt auf den ersten Blick.

Aragorn erinnerte sich an seine erste Begegnung mit Boromir in Bruchtal. Statt eines Bandes war zwischen ihnen eine Kluft entstanden, eine Feindschaft, die aus Aragorns Recht auf den Thron Gondors und Boromirs Widerwillen gegen jede Herausforderung an die Herrschaft seiner Väter und Großväter, der Verwalter Gondors, entstand. Als Boromir während des Konzils knurrte: "Gondor hat keinen König; Gondor braucht keinen König", fühlte Aragorn sicherlich nichts von der Liebe zu dem Mann, die er jetzt empfand.

Aber als die Reise der Gemeinschaft weiterging, änderten sich die Dinge. Die bittere und unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen ließ nicht so sehr nach, sondern verwandelte sich in eine andere Art von Spannung. Aragorn ertappte Boromir dabei, wie er ihm lange Blicke zuwarf, die Aragorn schnell auffiel, denn wie jeder, der ihn kannte, sagen würde, war es nicht Boromirs Stärke, mit seinen Gefühlen subtil umzugehen. Danach dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein routinemäßiger Jagdausflug dazu führte, dass sie sich mit zusammengedrücktem Mund und fummelnden Händen wiederfanden, um sich zu berühren, während ihre Begleiter auf dem Campingplatz darauf warteten, dass sie das Abendessen zurückbringen würden. Diese so genannten "Jagdausflüge" wurden von da an fast zu einem täglichen Ereignis. Der Rest der Gemeinschaft reagierte mit unterschiedlichem Grad an Vergesslichkeit, von Legolas wissendem Schmunzeln bis hin zu Pippin, der Aragorn völlig glaubte, als er Pippin sagte, er könne sich ihnen nicht anschließen, weil er zu laut gehe und die Tiere verscheuchen würde (was in der Tat zutraf, aber sicherlich nicht der Hauptgrund war, warum Aragorn und Boromir allein jagen wollten).

Boromir war ein ebenso eifriger Liebhaber wie ein Kämpfer; er war rau und ungeduldig in einer Weise, die Aragorns Herz rasen ließ, aber was Aragorn wirklich hart fallen ließ, war die Zärtlichkeit, die Boromir zeigte und die der Welt so oft verborgen blieb. Boromir war den meisten als ein kraftvoller Mann bekannt, nicht egoistisch, aber dennoch daran gewöhnt, seinen eigenen Willen zu bekommen, aber er war sorgfältig darauf bedacht, Aragorn nie zu etwas zu drängen, was er nicht tun wollte. Selbst wenn er grob an Aragorns Hals zwickte oder ihm praktisch die Kleider vom Leib riss, hatte er immer eine Weichheit in sich, ein tiefes Gefühl der Fürsorge und des Wollens und der Liebe, dass Aragorn sich in gleichem Maße zurückkehren fühlte. 

"Es wird in der Tat ein glorreicher Tag sein, wenn wir Seite an Seite in die Weiße Stadt reiten", würde Boromir sagen und in einem ihrer begehrten Momente der Privatsphäre mit den Fingern durch Aragorns Haare fahren.

"Das Volk wird sich freuen, und die Herolde werden verkünden, dass die Herren von Gondor zurückgekehrt sind!" Während er sprach, blickte Boromir in die Ferne mit einem Blick voller Verzückung, als könne er über Hunderte von Meilen zu den glänzenden Mauern von Minas Tirith blicken. In seiner Stimme lag eine solche Überzeugung, dass sie eine Hoffnung weckte, von der Aragorn nicht wusste, dass sie noch in ihm existierte. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren begann er sich glauben zu lassen, dass er vielleicht mehr als ein wandernder Förster sein könnte, vielleicht war sein Schicksal doch nicht zu schwer für seine Schultern. Vielleicht konnte er es mit einem anderen Paar von Schultern tragen, das ihm bei der Aufgabe helfen sollte: den breiten, starken Schultern seiner Geliebten. Aber nun konnte Boromir Aragorn nicht mehr helfen, etwas zu tragen. Die Last war allein auf Aragorn gefallen.

Sie mussten gehen; die marschierenden Füße der Orks ließen sich vor Kummer nicht verlangsam, und jede Minute brachte Merry und Pippin weiter weg. Ja, es war Zeit. Aragorn bewegte seine Hand von der Stelle, wo sie auf Boromirs Hand lag, um Boromir eine letzte imaginäre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste seine Stirn ein letztes Mal, und, sich an jedes Versprechen erinnernd, das er Minuten zuvor, als Boromir noch atmete, gegeben hatte, flüsterte Aragorn "Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen" gegen seine Haut. Er begann sich zu erheben, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er griff nach unten und entfernte zärtlich die ledernen Vambraces, die mit dem Weißen Baum Gondors geschmückt waren, aus Boromirs Armen.

Diese sollten für Aragorn nicht so sehr ein Zeichen sein, um Boromir zu erinnern, denn Aragorn wusste, dass er keine Hilfe brauchte, um sich für den Rest seiner Tage an Boromir zu erinnern, aber sie waren etwas festeres als eine Erinnerung, etwas, das Aragorn berühren konnte. Diese Vampire würden ihm überall dorthin folgen, wo Boromir hätte hingehen können, wenn die Sterne heller gelächelt hätten und das Schicksal nicht Boromir weggerissen hätte.

Als er sah, wie das Boot, das seine früheren Geliebten trug, im Nebel von Rauros verschwand, fühlte Aragorn eine seltsame Mischung aus schmerzhafter Traurigkeit und hoffnungsvoller Überzeugung. Er wusste nun, was er zu tun hatte. Boromir hatte Aragorns Hilfe gebraucht, als er sich gegen die Angriffe der angreifenden Orks stellte, und Aragorn war zu spät gekommen, um etwas anderes zu tun, als Boromirs Tod zu erleichtern. Nun war es das Volk von Gondor, nein, das Volk von ganz Mittelerde, das Aragorn brauchte, und er hatte nicht die Absicht, wieder zu spät zu kommen.


End file.
